Elizabeth Taylor
Note to self, this isn't part of the coding, but use it for names on relationships and hobbies. Text Elizabeth Taylor didn't quite understand why she only had one parent and everyone else has two. That didn't bother her though. She was perfectly happy and she didn't need any of the local morons to try to convince her otherwise. That was her thought process at the age of six. She played with the local kids until she was seven. Of course she knew that her mother was magical. So obviously she had to be too. She didn't show any signs of magic until she was ten years old. She was in the passenger seat of her mother's truck. Her mom was in the Maverick getting some snacks for the road. They were going to go to London. Her mom was walking towards the truck with her arms full, her eyes shone with happiness. (It's funny, really. The fact that you can remember every little detail.) That's when he came. Eliza didn't know his name, but he tried to mug Katie. Maybe it was because of the heirloom watch she wore around her wrist, or the vintage looking earrings that were her grandma's. Whatever it was, caused the man to hold a knife to Katie and demanded that she give him every scrap of money she had. At first, Katie refused. He brought the knife closer to her neck. Only then did she do as was asked. The man's eyes were full of glee as he got what he wanted. He then ended Katie's life. Right there in the parking lot of Maverick's. Elizabeth could only watch. The guy was stupid. That was for sure. But he never got caught. He seemed to vanish. And the trucks doors wouldn't open to anyone but Eliza. Naturally she was questioned by the authorities. She told them exactly what she saw until it got to much. Tears would threaten to spill over and the lights would flicker. They dumped her into orphanages as they searched for any family members that were alive. Which soon got her at the doorstep of Ms. Alessandra D'Martin. |History at Hogwarts Text = |Optional History Tab 1 = Memories of What Was |Optional History Tab 1 Text = Katie Taylor was the younger sister of Alexandra. When Katie was sixteen, Alexandra was already preparing for her little boy. Though that is another story. Katie had her own issues. Katie was already in a serious relationship with her boyfriend, John Datley. Her parents didn't approve (naturally) at how fast this seemed to be going. There wasn't a six month wait or anything. They started dating and that was it. That was they're wait. One day, Katie told him that hey, I'm pregnant. Of course that didn't sit well with an irresponsible seventeen year old boy. So, he called off the relationship and disappeared. He literally just hopped into his truck and was never heard from again. His parents looked for him relentlessly but had to make the conclusion that he didn't want to be found. Katie went through the pregnancy on her own. Her parents had no idea what to do and Alexandra was off doing who knows what with her husband. After nine months of preparing and everything, Elizabeth Taylor was born on Christmas Day. Katie decided to keep the kid and raise her. |Skills Text = |Academic Ability Text = |Parents Text = |Siblings Text = (Can also put other family like cousins or aunts) |Friends Text = |Acquaintances Text = |Pets Text = |Romances Text = |Optional Relationship Tab 1 = (name) |Optional Relationship Tab 1 Text = |Name Meaning = |Goals and Plans = |Fears = |Random Facts = }}